


thunderous

by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Regressuary 2020 [20]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Mello | Mihael Keehl, CGRE Regressor Near | Nate River, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ok so it’s more Implied than anything but uh, Panic Attacks, Thunderstorms, it’s vague let ur imagination go ham, ok actual tag tiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: [Day 20 Prompt: There’s a thunderstorm! Character B comes home from an event or errand and is worried when they can’t find A.]If Near isn’t in his room, where could that stupid sheepy possibly be?
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Regressuary 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619770
Kudos: 82
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	thunderous

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SO SORRY I FORGOT THAT I NEEDED TO WRITE THIS AT ALL IT’S SO RUSHED HHHH

Mello got back from a doctor’s appointment anxious. There was a thunderstorm, which isn’t so bad for him, but he knows that Near detested thunderstorms, and that he got anxious and scared so easily at the loud booming and clashing of thunder.

As soon as he could, he was scampering off to go to Near’s room, knocking on the door lightly and calling into it softly. 

“Near? It’s Mello!”

The door creaked open after a few moments, by Mello’s hand when nobody answered, and he frowned. Weird. Near wasn’t in bed, and a peek in the little corner where Near hid when he was sad revealed it to be vacant. The toy-loving boy wasn’t even under the bed. 

Frowning, Mello thought. Where could Near be, otherwise? Oh! Maybe… Mello trotted to his room, and slipped in, calling out softly. 

“Near?”

He’s met with the sound of a sob, and immediately, he’s bounding up to the bed, pulling himself up onto it, and pulling the shaking lump into his arms. 

“Hey, sheepy. Breathe.” Mello urged, allowing Near to twist around in his arms, cuddle into his chest, sobbing. The blonde winced, hating how broken Near sounded, and held him closer, cradling the back of his head gently, tangling his fingers into white, fluffy hair. 

Patiently, carefully, Mello rocked Near side to side, letting Near cry himself out, though he calmly reminded Near to breathe whenever the white-haired boy started to hyperventilate. 

And through that slow process, Near recovered, and ended up sobbing and hiccuping much more lightly, softly. He was still curled up against Mello’s chest, but much calmer, seeming to just be letting himself release whatever emotions he was holding in. 

Once the sobbing stopped, Near pulled away, mopping his tears up with the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing, sniffling and mumbling a sleepy thanks to Mello as the blonde passed him a tissue from his bedside table. 

His face cleared up and tissues thrown away, Near sat with Mello in hesitant, awkward silence. 

Until thunder crashed outside. 

Near let out a small cry of surprise and fear, jolting and hugging himself, eyes wide with fear as he stared at the window. He flinched as he felt hands on him, though he relaxed when he realized that it was just Mello drawing him back into a hug. 

“Breathe, sheepy. You’re okay.” Mello sighed, and grabbed the stuffed animal that Near had taken with him to the blonde’s room, offering it to Near, who was quick to take it and cuddle into Mello’s chest, sniffling softly and making a quietly distressed noise. 

“I know.” Mello murmured, and held Near close, rocking him with a surprising level of patience, especially for the blonde. He didn’t flinch, allowing Near to curl into his chest, clinging to a stuffed animal, hiding from the storm. 

Near hiccuped quietly into Mello’s chest, lifting his head to speak shakily. “…‘m safe, right?”

Mello rolled his eyes, and gently ruffled Near’s head. “Duh, Sheepy. I’m gonna protect you.”

The white-haired boy relaxed, and settled into Mello’s chest contentedly, even with the storm raging outside. He was safe with Mello. 

**Author's Note:**

> commenting moderation is on to prevent hate n stuff !! yeah idk i need 2 sleep now whoop  
> I’m so mad I almost forgot to post this qwq


End file.
